


Prom Night

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Groping, Hotel Sex, Sex, Umi is in the suit, Yuri, and Honoka is in a dashing dress, either way they are both shameless, implied KotoMaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Hormones flare when you stick two sexually active persons who love each other in one room. It's especially so after the first Prom held by Otonokizaka Academy.





	Prom Night

_Ding!_

"Mmmmmm~ Honoka... Rub it more."

"Oh yeah Umi-chan~ I want it... I want it so bad~~"

The sound of kissing and moaning overtook the silence of the hallway as Honoka and Umi stumbled out of the Elevator, a trail of saliva connecting their lips and both with intense blushes on their faces. They rushed down the hallway of the Hotel the two were staying at all while stopping occasionally for more intense kissing. The two felt very, very hot and Honoka started to rub the growing bulge in Umi's pants. Umi bucked her hips upon contact and let out a notable moan, clearly horny and wanting nothing more than to fuck the sexy girl in front of her.

It started innocent enough. Honoka and Umi were together for about three months when it was announced that Otonokizaka would hold a Prom Night for its Senior Students, the first Prom in the School's long history. Obviously Honoka asked Umi out to the prom complete with a flower bouquet made of Lily Flowers. Umi embarrassingly accepted Honoka's request but on the condition that Umi wears a Suit instead of a Dress, something that Honoka agreed with.

On the night of Prom, Honoka and Umi walked together to the Hotel Ballroom where the Prom was held. Honoka was wearing an Orange dress which showed a bit of her cleavage and even showed some leg thanks to the slit that goes down from near the hip of the dress skirt. Umi meanwhile, was wearing your classic every day Dress Suit with an ocean blue tie. However, the longer the two were together, the more turned on they are. When the two got out to dance on the dance floor, Honoka couldn't help but see how handsome Umi was and joined in with her. Meanwhile Umi just swore that Honoka had gotten sexier than before. In little time the two stopped doing proper dancing and they started to simply grind against each other.

When the Prom was finally over and the students are allowed to head to the hotel rooms they were staying at, Honoka and Umi took the initiative and left early. They wanted to stay around with Kotori and their other Muse friends, but they just felt too horny to care. Then again, Kotori and Maki were also staring at each other very intimately and so were Hanayo and Rin at some point. As they made their way to the hotel room, Honoka and Umi started to make out and their sexual lust started to leak out with Umi groping Honoka roughly and Honoka rubbing Umi's growing cock.

Which brings us to our current situation as the two lovebirds finally managed to get into their hotel room, their sexual movements and moan intensifying with each second. Umi's hands went up to zipped down Honoka's dress from the back. Honoka giggled as she gripped Umi's clothed bulge, eliciting another horny moan.

"So eager aren't you~?" Honoka said as she started to unbuckle Umi's belt.

Umi grinned as her hand slowly went down to Honoka's crotch area. "You're eager as well silly~"

Honoka gave a sharp gasp as Umi started to rub Honoka's privates, feeling the sticky wetness of her panties. While Umi wanted to tease more about Honoka being wet with desire, the lustful sounds Honoka made just got Umi even more excited.

"Hey Umi-chan~" Honoka said with heavy breaths. "Wanna see me strip?"

Already losing control of herself, Umi drooled at the thought of Honoka being completely naked in front of her. Thus, she nodded again but it was more desperate than before. 

The Orangette gave Umi a sly grin before she begun to strip down in front of her and slowly lowered her dress. Honoka didn't bother with wearing a bra when she thought of dressing for the Prom, so the first thing Umi saw was her girlfriend's large tits, erect nipples and all. Excited by the strip, Umi did the same and took off her pants and boxers, letting her erect cock free. She started to stroke her cock as Honoka began to slide her dress down past her waist, exposing her tummy as well as showing off a bit of her ass to the increasingly horny futa. Umi herself let out a particularly louder moan due to squeezing her cock too much as she imagined Honoka begging for her dick.

Honoka saw how horny her girlfriend got at this point so she decided to cut to the chase. She pulled down both the dress as well as her orange frilled panties, leaving her completely nude for Umi to see. Her ass was fully exposed to her and her pussy was hairless, clean and glistening with sex fluids, clearly aroused like Umi was. As expected, Umi stopped her movements to stare at Honoka's big, juicy ass and thighs. To entice her further, Honoka started to sway seductively and sexily, wanting nothing more than for Umi to snap and fuck her.

The so-called "purest girl of Muse" started to salivate while staring at Honoka's big butt. Being an ass person, Umi loves Honoka's big rump. It was so curvy and big that you could bounce a coin off of that perfect ass. Umi could no longer distinguish what was fantasy and what was fact the longer she stared. The fact that Umi's cock was throbbing didn't help matters at all.

Not that Umi cared about any sort of purity at this point as she stumbled towards Honoka.

"Honoka..." She grunted, her voice becoming ever more huskier as the heat overwhelmed her. "I want you..."

"Well of course you want me~" Honoka teased, wanting to push Umi further over the edge. She wanted Umi's hard stuff to be rutted in her ruthlessly and she can't get that unless Umi goes completely bonkers. "But how much~?"

Umi growled at her girlfriend. She hates being teased like this, especially in this sort of situation. Wanting to send her a clear message, Umi rushed forward and began to hump and grope Honoka's nude form from behind. "I want you now... I want to do it!"

"Are you sure?" Honoka gotta make sure that Umi would agree, otherwise it would be reverse rape. "I want to hear you say it, Umi-chan~"

Umi whined and moaned. It was obvious that she can't take it any longer. Thus, she said the very words Honoka would never hear her girlfriend say under normal circumstances.

"P-Please Honoka... Let me fuck you... I want to have sex!"

Those words was all that Honoka needed and she smiled seductively at Umi.

"Claim me, _dearest Husband~_ " She cooed.

With that, Umi picked Honoka up and threw her on the large King-sized bed lying down on her back as Umi rushed to get on top of Honoka. Honoka felt as if the bed was a little too big for a hot sex scene like this one but she didn't mind the details. The only details Honoka paid to mind was the horny bluenette who unbuttoned her undershirt and took off her tie, exposing her casual black bra; her rational mind replaced by the base instincts of a wild Alpha wanting to knot her submissive Omega. Umi was even panting like a wild animal lost in heat while her cock throbbed, spilling precum onto Honoka's lower stomach.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka moaned her girlfriends name, pulling her in so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Hnngh... Honoka...." Umi grunted lowly as she tried to shove her erection into Honoka's wet cunt. The slick feeling of her pussy only made Umi even more maddened and desperate to rut her dick into that wonderful wet hole. "Mine... Miiiiiiine..."

Not wanting to see Umi suffer despite how funny it looked, Honoka spread her legs apart and helped Umi in lining her cock up with her entrance. "Claim me Umi-chan~"

That was all Umi needed as she punishingly shoved her cock into Honoka. The two moaned as loud as they could as the painful yet pleasing sensations rocked their nervous and brain systems. Umi, however, showed no signs of slowing her sexual lust and started buck her hips as soon as her cock went into Honoka, thrusting her dick in and out at a punishingly rapid pace. Honoka screamed loud in both pain and pleasure as her wet breeding hole was fucked inside-out.

"U-Unnnh! Umi-chan! It's so big!" Honoka moaned as she took in the girth of Umi's erection. Her own hips bucked in response to Umi's frantic thrusts, her instincts completely overridden by the need for more sex.

Umi didn't respond. Instead, she merely growled and grunted more, the volume of her vocal sounds increasing the longer she pumped her dick in and out of Honoka's drenched chasms. The bluenette dove in towards Honoka's breasts, taking a tit to her mouth and sucking it and playing with the nipple with her tongue. She heard Honoka moan louder and felt her legs being wrapped around her body, locking Umi in her position. It's not like Umi would want to stop and pull away anyways.

Honoka screeched as she felt something sharp pierce her skin. She knew that Umi was starting to bite her while pounding her sanity away with that wonderful big cock of hers. She felt Umi starting to lick and slobber all over her upper body, being more like a wolf instead of a human, but Honoka didn't dare to judge when the sensation felt this good. Honoka's face broke out into an instant ahegao as soon as Umi started to thrust more violently.

As the two horny and perverted girls continued to have sex, their minds had completely slipped beyond the reaches of sanity and into the primitive mindset of heat-induced animals. All Honoka said (or rather screamed) was Umi's name and ragged moans of love and lust, declaring that she wanted nothing more other than Umi's hot rod being pumped in and out. Umi didn't say anything, or at least anything that sounded remotely human, instead opting for more primal and animalistic grunts and groans. The image became less of a hot sex scene and more of two animals in heat having sex whenever they could and wherever they could.

It really didn't take that long before Umi suddenly started to get even more desperate in her thrusts, rutting herself in and out harder and faster. Honoka knew that Umi was getting close to her climax. In fact, Honoka herself felt herself coming close as well. She moaned louder and louder to match with Umi's shameless growls and the occasional horny roar. Despite being completely dominated by Umi, Honoka still found the energy to pull herself up to Umi's face. Umi and Honoka stared lustfully into each other's eyes as they awaited the inevitable.

"I love you Umi-chan..." Honoka said, her throat hoarse from all the moaning and pleasure.

"I love you too, Honoka..!" Umi responded, saying the only human words in this whole ordeal.

The two then kissed each other on the lips passionately. It was sort of tender, but it was definitely hot and the sexual lust they tasted on each other's lips only fueled each other more in the final stretch. It didn't take long until both of them were lost in ectasy, moaning into each other's mouth as they both simultaneously reached their climax. Honoka moaned the loudest as she felt her insides being filled with Umi's hot seed.

As the two came down from their high, Honoka and Umi broke their kiss apart, their chests heaving as they tried to regain both breath and energy that had been lost in their sex. Umi in particular collapsed right next to Honoka, staring lovingly into the eyes of her girlfriend and, possibly, her future wife. Likewise, Honoka stared back with equal romanticism.

"That was so good, Umi-chan." Honoka said as she gave Umi another kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad," Umi replied, holding her lover's hands. "I was afraid that I went too far..."

"You didn't. Besides, I love the Umi-chan who is in charge and in control~"

Umi blushed at Honoka's compliment. However, she then froze as she felt her cock expanding again. Umi took another look at her girlfriend hoping that she would ignore her erection, but all she saw was a coy and lusty grin.

Yep, Honoka definitely felt her re-expanding dick.

"You know, you're a very energetic person Umi-chan!" Honoka teased.

Umi attempted to protest but any form of it died as soon as she felt Honoka's hand cupping her dick. Umi let out a needy moan upon contact, still showing that she was still hard and horny.

"Umi-chan," Honoka blushed as she continued to tease Umi's futa penis. "Would you mind if we take this to Round Two?"

The usually bossy bluenette laughed and moaned before she held Honoka close to her. Honoka gasped playfully at Umi's sudden forwardness but accepted it nonetheless. The sexual lust the two thought burned out came back once more and they knew what would happen next.

"I wouldn't mind, my dearest wife~" Umi said in a seductive tone. "Besides, the night is still young!"

**Author's Note:**

> And they continued to have sex until they don't have the energy to do anything and went to sleep.
> 
> Well this was hot when I was writing it. Not my most ideal work, but I thought I did well.
> 
> And besides, with Honoka being, well, Honoka, she would allow a Prom to be held at Otonokizaka. I don't think any other School outside of the US even have something similar to Prom. (though I would be curious if there are school in other countries that do hold Prom)


End file.
